Des Larmes de Pluie
by Zouzou0517
Summary: La guerre pour Eden est terminée et la paix est revenue. Clarke et Bellamy parviendront-ils se pardonner ?


**_*Bellamy*_**

Je m'éveille en sursaut lorsqu'une sensation étrange sur mon visage me tire de mon sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux sur les feuilles des arbres au-dessus de moi. J'ai dû m'endormir pendant ma garde. La pleine lune perce les branchages qui me surplombent et illumine d'un blanc nacré les alentours. Au loin, je perçois les petites maisons du village natif de ShadowValley. Tout est calme est tranquille, tellement tranquille que j'en viens parfois à me demander pourquoi je persiste à monter la garde ainsi. Mais même si nous sommes censés vivre en paix avec les prisonniers d'Eligius, je n'en reste pas moins méfiant. Nous nous sommes partagés la vallée depuis un mois maintenant, et aucun incident n'est à déplorer. _Pour l'instant..._

Je m'étire et m'aperçois que quelqu'un d'attentionné est venu déposer une couverture sur moi durant mon sommeil. Je cherche du regard la personne en question et me fige en apercevant une silhouette à quelques mètres de moi. _Clarke..._ Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir à dix fois pour la reconnaître. Elle me tourne le dos, son attention concentrée sur la forêt devant nous, mais je reconnaîtrai entre mille sa chevelure blonde, presque aussi blanche que la peau de ses bras nus sous le clair de lune et sa posture droite et immobile.

J'ignore comment interpréter le geste qu'elle a eu envers moi. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en bons termes depuis la fin de cette guerre et je me demande combien de fois encore j'aurai à m'excuser pour le danger que j'ai fait courir à Madi avant qu'elle se décide enfin à me pardonner. Mais peu importe, s'il faut que je lui dise à quel point je suis désolée encore mille fois, je le ferai. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardonne, ou qu'elle me renvoie loin d'elle. Je suis prêt à toutes les éventualités.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis resté ici alors que toute ma famille est partie vivre dans une autre partie de la vallée. Je ne peux pas la quitter ainsi, pas sur un conflit non résolu, pas sur des non-dits. Cette décision de rester m'avait valu les foudres d'Echo, mais je les avais subies sans broncher. Avec elle non plus, je ne suis pas en très bon termes depuis toute cette histoire avec Octavia...

Lorsque j'aurai enfin décidé de rentrer parmi eux, je ne sais même pas si je serai le bienvenu... Mais il s'agit d'une autre question pour un autre temps.

Le vent se lève et chante dans les feuilles. Je lève mes yeux vers la lune, masquée désormais par d'épais nuages sombres. Alors, la même sensation qui m'a réveillé revient et j'identifie tout de suite le coupable cette fois.

 _Il pleut..._

Je me lève d'un bond et sens cette fois plusieurs gouttes humides et froides tomber sur mon visage que je lève spontanément vers les cieux, dans l'attente de l'averse.

 ** _*Clarke*_**

Je me tourne lorsqu'un bruit de feuilles et de brindilles écrasées résonne derrière moi. Perdue dans la contemplation de la forêt de notre Eden, je m'étais laissée envahir par le calme et la tranquillité de ShadowValley, en oubliant presque la raison de ma présence ici. _Bellamy..._

Le visage tendu vers le ciel, il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais là, ou alors il est désormais concentré sur autre chose. Levant les yeux également, je cherche inconsciemment une menace, un autre danger imminent qui guetterai les gens auxquels je tiens... Ce n'est que quand je sens les premières gouttes sur mes joues et mon front que je comprends.

 _Il pleut..._

L'averse débute et les gouttelettes se font plus nombreuses. À l'abri des branchages épais du chêne sous lequel je me trouve, je l'observe tandis qu'il écarte les bras. L'eau tombe sur lui et il semble s'en moquer. Il tend ses mains, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel et je peux presque voir les gouttes tomber sur sa peau. Il rit doucement et une buée dense s'échappe de sa bouche.

Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas vu, entendu et senti la pluie ? Combien cette sensation a-t-elle pu lui manquer dans l'espace ? Une odeur d'humidité et de terre envahit bientôt l'atmosphère et je savoure moi aussi l'averse avec un regard nouveau.

Quelques pas emmènent Bellamy hors de l'abri de fortune du pin au-dessus de lui et la pluie tombe maintenant à verse. Il passe ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses boucles brunes ruisselantes. J'ai beau ressentir de la rancoeur à son égard, l'espace d'une minute, ce spectacle ôte toute rancune de mon esprit. Ai-je déjà eu l'occasion de le voir aussi... _heureux_ ? Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Pourtant, cette scène me semble familière. Ce sourire, cette paix, cette chaleur malgré la pluie glaçante font partie de lui, et même cachées sous la surface de nos soucis, j'ai l'impression de les connaître déjà, de les avoir lues en lui sans jamais avoir eu besoin de les voir.

Et ainsi, je ne parviens plus à me rappeler pourquoi je _dois_ être en colère. Ses précédents choix, ses trahisons passées, ses anciennes accusations et nos vieilles disputes me paraissent si lointaines, comme venues d'un autre temps. Il se tient à quelques pas de moi, enfin là, de retour... _Chez nous_.

La cible qu'il a mis dans le dos de Madi n'est plus qu'un très mauvais et lointain souvenir. Cette épreuve nous avait séparés, mais nous l'avions malgré tout combattue sur deux fronts différents avant de nous retrouver et nous unir pour devenir plus forts. _Ensemble_.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais venue le retrouver ici pour enfin le confronter... Me voilà à présent presque prête à tirer un trait sur ma rancoeur, sans avoir rien dit ni fait. Juste en le regardant.

 ** _*Bellamy*_**

Lorsque je me retourne et que mes yeux accrochent ceux de Clarke à quelques pas de moi, je ne suis pas surpris. J'ai toujours senti son regard sur moi, cette brûlure silencieuse lorsqu'elle me regarde... Depuis le tout premier jour de notre rencontre, et même ensuite, même après six ans loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai toujours su dire quand elle m'observait, même quand je croyais ne pas en avoir conscience.

J'ai toujours aimé la pluie et elle le sait. C'est ce qui m'avait le plus manqué lors de nos six ans dans l'espace. _L'une des choses qui m'avaient le plus manqué..._ corrige une petite voix dans mon esprit. L'autre se tient devant moi et ce que je lis dans ses prunelles m'emplit d'espoir et de crainte à la fois.

Évanouis, l'amertume et le ressentiment. L'habituel pli entre ses sourcils n'est plus. Aucune ride de plisse son front d'inquiétude ou de colère. Elle semble presque... _amusée_. Sereine. Pourtant, je n'ose pas faire un geste. Comme si j'avais affaire à un animal sauvage et magnifique, j'ai peur de l'effrayer, j'ai peur de briser ce moment et qu'elle s'enfuie, ou pire, qu'elle m'attaque. Cette pensée suffit à effacer le sourire de mon visage.

 _Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit, alors ? Attente et crainte ?_

Ma gorge se serre quand je pense à toutes ces choses que j'aimerai lui dire... Pourtant, je prends soudain conscience que nous ne pourrons jamais rattraper les six dernières années. Elles sont perdues pour toujours, rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça.

Cette réalité me frappe et je sens quelque chose en moi se briser. Aussitôt pourtant, une urgence me saisit et le besoin d'aller de l'avant s'empare de moi. Je voudrai oublier ce passé. Je voudrai oublier tout ce qui a pu se produire depuis notre tout premier atterrissage sur Terre, celui des 100.

Tout effacer, hormis les liens qui nous ont unis au travers de ces épreuves... Les liens qui nous unissent toujours et qui ont transformé notre inimitié en respect, notre respect en confiance, notre confiance en amitié et notre amitié en un sentiment plus profond, plus pur, plus fort que nous n'avons jamais eu la possibilité de comprendre.

S'il y a bien quelque chose - **une seule chose** \- que je sais, c'est que Clarke est ma personne. L'autre moitié de moi, ce qui me manque et ce qui me complète, ce qui m'équilibre. Je ne me sens entier que lorsque je la sais là, quelque part.

 ** _*Clarke*_**

Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il me regarde et la tristesse que je lis dans ses yeux sombres a raison de mes dernières barrières. Ce sourire, je veux le revoir. Le pli de ses lèvres, cette joie dans ses prunelles, cet éclat sur ses traits, je veux les revoir. Ne mérite-t-il pas d'être enfin en paix après toutes ces épreuves ? Ne mérite-t-il pas un peu de bonheur après tout ce malheur ? Ne mérite-t-on pas tous les deux cette sérénité dans nos vies ?

J'étais tellement en colère et me voilà si calme que je suis presque prise de vertige devant ce pas de géant. Si nous pouvions simplement oublier le passé, et aller de l'avant, tout serait tellement plus simple.

Tout à quoi je peux désormais penser est à quel point il m'a manquée. À quel point son absence fut un fardeau. À quel point son silence fut douloureux. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerai partager avec lui que quand j'y pense, mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine. Pas des histoires du passé, plus maintenant. Mais des projets, des espoirs du futur. De ce futur que nous pourrions partager...côte à côte ?

J'ignore comment lui expliquer mon revirement. C'est comme si tous les mots du monde ne pouvaient suffire et avaient perdu leur sens. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je sais juste que je _dois_ ôter cette tristesse de son regard.

 ** _*Bellamy*_**

La pluie tombe drue désormais, mais je m'en moque. Je suis bien trop occupé à décider quels vont être mes prochains mots, mes prochains gestes, pour me préoccuper de quelque chose d'aussi banal.

Soudain, Clarke avance de quelques pas jusqu'à moi. Ainsi, elle s'extrait de l'abri que lui offrait le grand chêne au-dessus d'elle, mais l'averse semble avoir aussi peu d'importance pour elle que pour moi tandis qu'elle marche jusqu'à se retrouver à deux pas de moi. Son expression est indéchiffrable et mille questions effleurent mon esprit avant de mourir sur mes lèvres.

 _À quoi penses-tu ? M'en veux-tu toujours ? Pourras-tu me pardonner ? Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir attendre ? Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir te craindre ? Quand pourrai-je te parler à nouveau ? Puis-je faire partie de ta vie encore ? Veux-tu faire partie de la mienne à nouveau ?_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'elle s'est approchée de moi avec cette air farouche sur le visage, c'est le mien qu'elle avait frappé avec violence. Pas que je ne l'avais pas mérité, à l'époque, mais la violence de ce geste m'avait laissé stupéfait, et je n'avais aucune envie de retenter l'expérience. Néanmoins, je reste immobile. C'est ma façon à moi de lui montrer que j'ai confiance en elle.

Alors, contre toute attente, elle parvient à me surprendre encore. Elle lève son visage vers le ciel et ferme les yeux. Elle laisse la pluie arroser ses joues, ses paupières, son front. Les gouttes tombent et glissent sur sa gorge, sur sa poitrine, dans ses cheveux. Elle écarte les bras comme je l'ai fait un instant plus tôt et tourne ses mains vers les nuages. L'eau perle sur ses doigts et vient se recueillir dans ses paumes. Enfin, elle passe ses mains sur sa figure, puis dans sa chevelure trempée que la pluie a foncée, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de m'offrir un sourire timide.

Le saphir de son regard me surprend alors que l'obscurité nous immerge presque totalement. C'est comme si ses prunelles avaient capturé les faibles éclats de la Lune et s'amusaient maintenant à me les refléter. Subjugué, la seule pensée que j'arrive à articuler est qu'elle est magnifique. J'en arrive à jalouser la pluie. J'aimerai être ses gouttes perdues sur sa peau. J'aimerai être aussi proche d'elle que l'eau qui dégouline désormais sur son corps.

Sans réfléchir, je comble l'espace qui nous sépare en une grande enjambée et la prends dans mes bras. Je la sens se figer contre moi et la serre alors davantage, essayant de faire passer dans cette étreinte tout ce que je voudrai exprimer. Mes mille pardons. Mes mille questions. Ces six années d'absence. Tous mes espoirs pour l'avenir. De toute façon, je n'aurai jamais su par où commencer. Tous les mots du monde n'auraient pas suffit et auraient perdu leur sens.

 ** _*Clarke*_**

J'ai lu le courage et l'abandon dans son regard lorsqu'il a franchi l'espace séparant nos deux corps, quelques secondes avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il faut cent fois plus de bravoure pour mettre à nu son âme et son coeur que pour partir dans une guerre perdue d'avance ? Pourquoi arrive-t-on à se sacrifier pour les gens qu'on aime sans pour autant parvenir à leur dire à quel point l'on a besoin d'eux lorsque, contre toute attente, on finit par les retrouver ?

Je me fige dans l'étau de ses bras et toutes les fois où je l'ai étreint dans les miens me reviennent par vagues.

Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé après m'être échappée du Mont Weather.

Quand je lui ai dit au revoir aux portes d'Arkadia.

Notre pardon mutuel sur cette petite plage avant de rejoindre le clan de la mer.

Cette fois dans le laboratoire de Becca où j'avais compris que je ne pourrai pas dire au revoir à ma mère avant Praimfaya.

Plus récemment, lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvée après 2199 jours d'absence.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais tous ces moments demeurent gravés dans ma mémoire, et ce dernier encore plus que les autres. J'avais cru avoir rêvé, j'avais cru que sa voix et sa silhouette dans la lumière des phares du Rover n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination, un moyen pour mon cerveau d'échapper à la torture du collier électrique... Aussi, quand il était apparu dans cette petite cellule et que ses bras, après m'avoir relevée, m'avaient serrée de toutes leurs forces contre lui, la réalité m'avait rattrapé et je m'étais enfin sentie... _vivante_.

Ces mêmes bras m'encerclent à présent et à nouveau, je me sens vivante. Alors, je fais la seule chose dont j'ai besoin à cet instant précis. Je sors de mon inertie et je lui rends son étreinte. Mes bras encerclent sa taille et mes mains passent derrière son dos avant de se nouer comme pour l'empêcher de partir, l'empêcher de disparaître à nouveau. Je laisse ma joue reposer sur le haut de son torse et je sens son menton venir se poser naturellement sur le sommet de ma tête.

 ** _*Bellamy*_**

Clarke se laisse aller contre moi et je me sens soudain renaître. Je ferme mes paupières, apaisé, et pose mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle appuie sa tête contre mon torse. Je note sans vraiment y faire attention que mes bras l'entourent complètement lorsque ses mains à elle se nouent derrière mon dos. J'ai prends conscience de la force de mon étreinte quand je me rends compte de l'intensité de la sienne. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne desserrons nos liens et la pluie tombe de plus belle.

Je voudrai rester là, immobile, pour toujours. Juste, sentir sa respiration ample contre mon buste. Les battements sourds de son coeur contre mon thorax. Le parfum de ses cheveux mêlé à l'odeur de la pluie m'enivre tandis que je prends une profonde inspiration.

 **— Clarke...**

Un violent coup de tonnerre couvre le timbre rauque de ma voix et Clarke recule de quelques centimètres en desserrant ses mains de mon dos. Le manque de ce contact m'abasourdit et j'en oublie ce que je voulais dire. Mais déjà, elle plonge l'azur de ses prunelles dans le mordoré des miennes et je trouve un infini de choses à ajouter. Elle semble deviner les mots dans mes yeux et cette fois, c'est sa voix qui chuchote :

 **— Bellamy...**

Le ton hésitant mais chaud de sa voix enflamme le reste de mes sens et un frisson se répand sur ma peau. Elle s'apprête à parler et je l'en empêche en posant délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Que pourrait-elle dire de plus que ses gestes ou ses regards ne pourraient exprimer ?

 ** _*Clarke*_**

Alors, il relâche son emprise et son index quitte ma bouche tout doucement. Ses mains glissent le long de mon dos, effleurent mes omoplates, puis mes épaules, pour venir caresser mes bras. Ses doigts dessinent une ligne invisible jusqu'à mes poignets et chacun de ses contacts enflamme ma peau nue pourtant glacée par la pluie.

Instinctivement, je porte mes mains à son torse et je sens sous mes paumes les battements de son coeur affolé. Le mien dans ma poitrine semble animé d'une frénésie sans pareille. L'a-t-il senti battre sous ma peau et contre son torse lors de notre étreinte ?

Cette fois, la foudre frappe au loin et illumine davantage son visage. De ses iris si particuliers, d'un brun si chaud qu'il me rappelle l'écorce de ces mêmes arbres autour de nous, il me dévisage comme si j'étais la seule personne encore vivante en ce monde et c'est ainsi que je me sens à cet instant précis, contre lui. _Vivante_.

D'un mouvement léger, presque chimérique, sa dextre vient capturer une mèche de cheveux blonds collés à mon front par la pluie. Sa senestre vient se poser sur ma joue, si doucement que je pourrais croire rêver. Je ferme les yeux tandis que son pouce vient dessiner, avec cette même légèreté, ma pommette, ma joue, mes lèvres, puis la fossette de mon menton, ma gorge et enfin, la naissance de ma poitrine qui se soulève exagérément tant mon souffle menace de se couper à chacun de ses gestes.

Sa paume vient se nicher contre mon coeur, chaude et grave et celui-ci redouble ses battements sous ses doigts.

 ** _*Bellamy*_**

 **— Je t'en prie, Clarke, ouvre les yeux...**

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche, faibles et sourds tant ma voix est brisée par l'émotion qui a envahi de tout mon être. Je doute même qu'elle ait pu m'entendre avec l'orage qui se déchaîne, mais il semblerait que si. Elle rouvre les paupières et un soulagement inexplicable s'empare de moi.

De ses yeux magnifiques, elle m'observe attentivement, cherchant dans mon regard les même réponses que je cherche sans doute en elle. Un signe, une invitation, une prière ? Chaque fibre de mon corps me crie de faire le premier pas.

Je n'ai qu'à glisser la main que j'ai laissé sur sa joue derrière sa nuque...

Avancer de quelque centimètres tandis que mon autre main coule le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins...

Puis, me pencher, et capturer ses lèvres dans la douceur des miennes...

Du bout des doigts, elle arrête mon geste. Ce n'est qu'alors que je m'aperçois que mes actes ont suivi mes pensées et que je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres de l'embrasser. Ses doigts sur ma bouche ont interrompu mon baiser et je sens mon coeur se briser dans ma poitrine.

Du regard, je demande pourquoi, sans pour autant oser desserrer mon emprise sur son corps. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle en a autant envie que moi. Je peux lire sur son visage ses émotions mises à nues. Même ses doigts contre ma bouche paraissaient me demander davantage. Et ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes...son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

 **— Je t'en prie, Bellamy, ne fais pas ça...**

Sa voix semble aussi brisée que le coeur dans ma cage thoracique et je fronce les sourcils en devinant les larmes dans ses yeux clairs.

 **— Pourquoi ?** finis-je par demander tandis que sa main glisse sur ma joue. Et ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, à l'égal de la sienne.

 **— Tu ne peux pas,** commence-t-elle et je vois qu'elle souffre en disant ces mots. **Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça...**

 ** _*Clarke*_**

Un éclair de compréhension traverse ses pupilles et Bellamy relâche brusquement son étreinte. Il s'éloigne légèrement, abasourdi par ce qu'il a failli faire. Ses bras retombent le long de son corps et l'absence de son contact brûle encore plus que ses mains sur ma peau quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **— Clarke, je... Je...**

Je secoue la tête et baisse mes yeux vers le sol imbibé d'eau. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire qu'il est désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'excuse. Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette. Et j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce que _je_ _veux_. _Je_ _veux_ ses mains sur moi. _Je_ _veux_ sa bouche contre la mienne. _Je le veux_. Tout entier. J'ai besoin de lui. De son corps, de son coeur, de son esprit. Et c'est justement là le problème. Je ne peux pas l'avoir tout entier. Pas quand il appartient à une autre...

Et lui, il ne peut pas me faire ça. Il ne peut pas me mettre dans cette position à nouveau. Pas quand il sait ce par quoi je suis passée avec Finn. Et plus que ça, il ne peut pas _nous_ faire ça. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés, toutes ces épreuves que nous avons surmontées, nous ne pouvons pas commencer cette nouvelle histoire de cette manière.

Parce que je veux cette histoire avec lui. Je le veux tellement que chaque partie de mon corps que je retiens me fait souffrir. Ces jambes que j'empêche d'avancer pour revenir contre lui. Ces bras que j'empêche de se lever pour le serrer contre moi. Mes mains, mes doigts, mes lèvres, tout me paraît douloureux à cet instant.

Il garde le silence et tout à coup, j'ai peur qu'il prenne ma réaction pour du rejet. Après tout, je n'ai rien dit. Peut-être qu'il croit que j'ai interrompu son geste parce que je ne ressens rien à son égard. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente rejeté alors que je ressens tout l'inverse. Alors, je redresse la tête et croise son regard avant de lui offrir un sourire timide.

Et dans un souffle, il déclare :

 **— Je ne suis pas désolé.**

 ** _*Bellamy*_**

J'aurai aimé lui dire que j'étais désolé et que je regrettais mon geste, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. À cet instant précis, je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est d'être revenu si brutalement à la réalité. Heureusement pour nous deux, l'un d'entre nous avaient réussi à garder ses esprits. Et, clairement, ce n'était pas moi.

Comment ai-je pu vouloir lui infliger cela ? Comment ai-je pu vouloir lui faire porter le rôle de "l'autre fille" quand elle a tant d'importance à mes yeux. Et Echo, qu'aurai-je dit à Echo ? Comment ai-je pu tout oublier à ce point ?

Ces questions résonnent à mes oreilles, mais lorsque je contemple son visage et plonge ainsi dans l'azur de son regard, je sais _pourquoi_. Je retiens mon souffle et mon coeur arrête de battre tandis que je la regarde. Puis, il repart dans une chamade impressionnante. "Boum Boum - Boum Boum". Sa sourde cavalcade semble ne plus vouloir s'arrêter et j'ai l'impression qu'il va imploser dans ma poitrine.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je plus ressenti cela ? C'est comme si cet organe était mort et que la présence de Clarke auprès de moi le ranimait. Pourquoi _?_ je me pose cette question en silence et garde mes yeux sur elle, comme si elle détenait la réponse. Non, pas _comme si._ Je la regarde parce qu' _elle est_ la réponse.

Alors, je répète, avec plus d'assurance cette fois :

 **— Je ne suis pas désolé, Clarke.**

 ** _*Clarke*_**

Stupéfaite, je n'ose ni bouger, ni parler, ni même respirer. Je ne peux que continuer à le regarder tandis qu'il passe une main dans les cheveux. Je reconnais le geste pour l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois auparavant et je comprends que ce qu'il s'apprête à dire est important, alors je le laisse continuer, à la fois terrifiée et emplie d'espoir.

 **— Je sais que ma relation avec Echo te retient. Qu'elle _me_ retient. Et oui, je l'ai aimée... Je l'ai aimée avec ma tête. **

Mon coeur saigne à cette assertion je me mords la lèvre pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il continue :

 **— Mais toi...**

D'un geste, il englobe ma personne et je frissonne lorsqu'il me sourit.

 **— Toi, c'est mon coeur que tu possèdes. Je te l'ai laissé il y a six ans lorsque je suis parti. Et je ne pensais pas que tu serais là à m'attendre. Je ne savais pas que tu en prendrais soin pendant toutes ces années. Mais maintenant, je suis là et depuis que je t'ai retrouvée, je me sens... Complet. Entier.**

Je sens mes yeux brûler tandis qu'ils s'emplissent de larmes et je ne fais rien pour empêcher sa paume de se poser sur ma joue. Au contraire, je pose ma main contre la sienne et me laisse aller dans ce contact. Son pouce vient effacer une larme sur ma joue et tout ce que je parviens à dire c'est :

 **— C'est tellement injuste.**

Cela peut paraître puéril, mais c'est ce que je ressens à cet instant. Je croyais sacrifier ma vie lorsque j'avais grimpé jusqu'à l'antenne et les avais laissé partir sans moi, mais en vérité, j'avais sacrifié bien plus que cela et oui, c'était injuste.

 ** _*Bellamy*_**

Mon coeur saigne devant cette assertion. Oui, c'est injuste. Combien de fois ai-je ressassé ma culpabilité et mes regrets durant les six années passées dans l'espace ? La perdre m'avait presque détruit et alors, je n'avais réalisé qu'un centième de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Il n'était plus question de la perdre, désormais.

 **— Je ne te quitterai plus. Et je ne te laisserai plus te sacrifier.**

Il est tellement facile de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle maintenant, que les mots coulent tout seul.

 **— Clarke. J'ai besoin de toi.**

Elle se rapproche soudain et enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque avant de me serrer contre elle. Immédiatement, mes bras viennent enserrer sa taille et je plonge mon visage dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle fait de même avec moi. Je la respire intensément quelques minutes, m'enivrant de sa chaleur et son odeur et nous nous tenons immobiles alors que la pluie faiblit et que l'orage s'éloigne.

 **— Je te promets que je parlerai à Echo. Dès que possible. Demain. Tout de suite s'il faut. Et alors, nous pourrons être ensemble.**

 ** _*Clarke*_**

Ce dernier mot, murmuré à mon oreille tandis que ses lèvres chatouillent le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou, semble se réverbérer sur les arbres autour de nous et résonne en moi à l'infini. Alors, évidemment, je réponds :

 **— Ensemble.**

 ** _Une petite note pour la fin :_**

 ** _Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS et je vous remercie de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je sais que beaucoup de Bellarkers imaginent cette scène avec beaucoup de colère, de cris et de pleurs, et moi-aussi d'ailleurs, mais pour une fois, j'avais envie de douceur, de calme, de sérénité. J'avais envie de simplicité. Ils souffrent tellement dans la série que j'avais besoin de leur offrir ce petit moment de tendresse. Sans cris. Sans pleurs. Sans colère._**

 ** _J'espère que c'est mission accomplie et que ça vous aura plu !_**

 ** _Merci de laisser un j'aime et/ou un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encouragera à continuer !_**

 ** _Bises !_**


End file.
